


Heavenly Pie

by fandomwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwriter/pseuds/fandomwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out to try pie for the first time, Their adventure turns out to be more heavenly then expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Two weeks into being human Dean realized that Cas had never tasted pie.  
This fact seemed to be absolutely horrifying to Dean who claimed that pie was "Better than sex", He then decided that they would journey into town to find Cas's favourite pie.

They left early the next morning, just Dean and Cas, As Sam was hunting a wendigo two towns over. Cas was happy to be out of the bunker, It got stuffy when there was just himself and Dean, He always seemed to feel strange when it was just the two of them but he was just getting used to these human emotions after all,perhaps it was gas. He sat in the car beside Dean and they began to drive towards their destination. While Dean was driving Castiel had the opportunity to admire Dean, He was such a strong human from his striking green eyes to his broad chest to his powerful legs. His eyes drifted to Deans hands which were gripping the steering wheel and grasping the clutch, seeing how his fingers twisted around the bends of the cars equipment made something unfamiliar stir within Cas. He could feel the blood rush from his face to his.. oh.  
This happened about halfway through their car ride, Cas had no idea what to do, this had never happened before and it was a feeling he couldn't describe. He glanced down and was alarmed to see a bulge in his jeans, he tried to cover it with his hands but this action caused friction between himself and his first ever erection. He let out a soft sigh that was unnoticed by Dean who was attentively watching the road with astounding concentration. Cas wondered if he should just explain to Dean what his situation was and he could get advice but the problem with that was that he understood how private human sexual behavior was. He decided to remain silent and within twenty minutes his erection was gone.


	2. Here comes pie! I mean, trouble

When they arrived, Dean parked in front of a cheery looking diner called "Mammas pies" and turned to Cas.  
"Listen buddy, what you are about to see and taste will blow your mind"  
Dean then winked and exited the vehicle, while Cas was left feeling slightly worried about the health implications to be associated with this outing.  
Nevertheless, he too leaves the car and follows after Dean, as always.  
They enter the diner and Dean strides ahead and sits at a booth in the back signiling the waitress over.  
She's tall for a woman, Castiel notices and when she smiles he notices lipstick staining her teeth.  
"Well, hello there fellas, what can I get for ya?  
She drawls, seeming far to interested in the swipe of Deans tongue as it wets his lips.  
"We'd like two of your finest pies miss and fresh coffee, if you've got it"  
"Oh I've got it, can you handle it?"  
Cas notices what she's doing and begins to feel something sour in the pit of his stomach.  
"Yes, we can handle coffee, we do not have the caffeine tolerance of children I assure you, so you can get back to work now" he snaps, feeling angry at this woman for no reason seems to be the right thing to do at this time.  
His words seem to have the desired effect as she turns and stalks off towards the kitchen.  
"Jesus Cas, lighten up a little, you trying to keep me from getting any action?"  
Dean grins but castiel can see that Dean is tense.  
"By "action" do you mean intercourse?"  
Dean chokes, and before he can answer the pies arrive.  
The waitress sets them on the table harshly, turns up her nose to the two men and makes a hasty retreat from the table.  
Castiel watches as Dean leans down to smell the pie, briefly informing him that it's flavour is Apple, before taking a large bite and moaning obscenely whilst chewing.  
Cas freezes in his seat as he yet again feels blood rush to his penis, and shifts forward in his seat so his arousal is oblivious to all. He lifts his fork, noticing that Dean has stopped eating and is now watching him with interest.  
"Gotta watch this life altering moment Cas, you're never gonna be the same after this"  
Dean is smiling so Castiel smiles back. He lifts a generous piece onto the fork and takes it into his mouth. Instantly flavours flood his mouth, the sweetness of the Apple, the crisp taste of the crust and the creamy sensation of the ice cream, which had accompanied the pie, coating his tongue. He closes his eyes and makes a deep appreciative groan. He then opens his eyes to find his friend watching him, Deans cheeks are tinged with red and his pupils seem larger then before, The former Angel reminds himself to ask about this occurrence later, but for now he will focus on the pie, erection once again forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry if there's a few mistakes I typed this chapter on my phone and editings a real pain. If you guys have any ideas on where you want the story to go please comment, also any reviews would be much appreciated and kudos would be wonderful! You're all perfect, enjoy your day/night/evening/


End file.
